1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of securing a margin in liquid crystal-carrying capacity and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, various flat panel display apparatuses, for example, a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, etc., have been widely used instead of a cathode ray tube. The flat panel display apparatus includes two substrates facing each other and an image display layer interposed between the two substrates, such as a liquid crystal layer, an electrophoretic layer, etc. The two substrates face each other and are spaced apart from each other at a predetermined distance while being coupled to each other such that the image display layer is disposed between the two substrates. To manufacture the flat panel display apparatus, a spacer is formed on one of the two substrates to maintain the distance between the two substrates, and then the spacer is bonded to the other of the two substrates. As a result, manufacturing process of the flat panel display apparatus are complicated and manufacturing cost of the flat panel display apparatus is increased.